A Hall Effect sensor (or Hall sensor) can sense a magnetic field by generating a voltage that varies in response to a magnetic field. However, the accuracy of a Hall sensor can be degraded by offset(s) caused by factors such as asymmetries in the Hall plate bridge of the Hall sensor, mechanical stress, etc. Additional offset can be introduced by an amplifier that amplifies the signal from the Hall sensor. In order to eliminate these offsets, a spinning current technique can be employed, wherein current can be applied to the Hall sensor in different directions (and/or reversing the amplifier and/or ADC (analog-to-digital converter) inputs) during two or more different spinning phases. Sensor signals from different spinning phases can be averaged or summed to eliminate these offsets.